The present invention relates to an improved toaster, which comprises an electromechanical mechanism allowing the automatic introduction and extraction of the slices of bread.
The toasters at present on the market may be substantially divided in two categories. Those wherein the slice-carrying supports are extractable from the body of the apparatus, and in this case the slices are introduced by hand, and those wherein the supports are incorporated in the apparatus and comprise an automatic ejection mechanism connected to the timer which sets the toasting time.
The toasters belonging to the first of the above categories evidently require a constant attention of the operator, who must introduce the bread slices to be toasted, watch the toasting thereof and finally provide for their extraction, and the results obtained are not always the best as far as toasting degree and uniformity.
These drawbacks are partly overcome by toasters belonging to the second of the above categories, which however have the drawback--especially when toasting single slices of bread which are consequently lighter--of an exceedingly violent ejection which consequent falling of the slices out of the toaster.